


My Aficionado's Demise

by Peachy_Rey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Rey/pseuds/Peachy_Rey
Summary: A small one shot where Bucky wants to ask Steve out and how he faces life after Hydra with Steve, how Bucky faces his life after retiring from being the 'Winter Soldier'
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	My Aficionado's Demise

The day was particularly hot making Bucky sweat abnormally; he had to wear long sleeved clothes on a compulsion. He couldn't risk civilians or even worse let Hydra know that he was the 'Winter Soldier' well, ex-winter soldier. He was a changed man now; he left all the fighting, the saving the world, all of that long back. Now he worked at some mechanic shop, the pay enough to pay for his food. Tony was kind enough to make him a new arm and buy a small condo for him to live.

Bucky was nervous, a feeling that crept into his mind whenever he thought about Steve. Unlike him, Steve was still Captain America, fighting off enemies along with the Avengers. Bucky was scared for two reasons, the first being he wanted Steve to be safe, after every mission the super soldier came home tired, the second, he was going to ask him out.

Bucky even with his own condo stayed almost every night with the super soldier, bunking in on the same bed and they woke up every day cuddling, neither of them seeming to mind their close proximity yet neither of doing anything further than that even though deep down inside both of them wanted that. Bucky had had enough; he was going to make the move today.

He was walking to and fro inside the gift shop trying to figure out which flower Steve liked the most. Was it sunflowers or red roses or lilies? Only god knew! It was the second day he was there contemplating whether he should buy flowers or some gift or to ask him out in the first place. He knew, he was so sure about his feelings towards Steve but was that reciprocated? He wasn't so sure about that.

Bucky ended up buying lilies. He thought it suited his personality, the white suited him, moreover it suited the peace of min Steve gave him. He walked back home to his condo changing into a neat suit. If he was going to ask him out he was going to do all things right. After about an hour he reached Steve's place wearing a crisp black suit that wasn't so tight on his right metal arm unlike his other shirts. He didn't need to knock because he not only had the key but he also knew that Steve wouldn't have returned from his mission yet. He would return in an hour or so Wanda had said in the morning when he last spoke to her. He couldn't see Steve that time, dumb connections and other electronic things that Bucky didn't understand.

He waited for about two hours; still there was no sign of Steve. He called Tony to inquire about this, but Tony himself said he couldn't get in touch with them. He started to worry a little bit when Steve wouldn't answer his comm. mike, in fact Birdy2, Wanda and Natasha wouldn't answer either and that caused an uneasy feeling.

He left for the Avengers towers; he found Tony and Bruce pulling their hair out trying to contact the rest of their team. It was a surprise to see Tony was still a part of the Avengers. Tony was irritated was an understatement. He was throwing random papers and screws all over the place with Bruce trying to calm him down. Bucky sat in one corner with little hope left. He can't lose his Steve now. He loved him so much and he hadn't told him that.

After about two hours Tony yelped in joy screaming loudly. Bucky had dozed off in the couch with the flowers on his lap. Bucky groaned waking up and scolded Tony for yelling. Tony asked him to shut up and proceeded to explain why he yelled.

Bucky didn't understand the next few lines that fell out of Tony's mouth, he was sure that it wasn't English. But his enthusiasm woke up Bucky from his nap. Tony had found the Quintjet that they were travelling. It would reach the towers in another half hour, and that made Bucky the happiest person alive as well as nervous. What would he tell Steve, even if he somehow managed to ask him out would he get disgusted or say yes? He wanted a break from all this.

Bucky, ignoring the weird smug smile that Tony was sporting practised what he was going to say to Steve. It was harder than he thought.

Twenty minutes they heard one of the monitors beeping continuously but Tony paid no mind to shut that off. He ran outside and into the lift hurriedly, Bruce shaking his head in a disappointed way joined him inside. Bucky nodded signalling them to go up first and he would join them a bit later. He was still rehearsing what to say to Steve, hopefully his future boyfriend.

He took the stairs to reach the rooftop, he didn't know which button to press to reach the rooftop directly and he was not in the right mind set to take a guess. Swearing to himself he took the stairs two at a time. It was just nine floors.

He breathed out a sigh when he threw open the door to the rooftop. He looked to his left to find the Quintjet and at the doorway to it stood Tony, Bruce and all the others in a circle. He couldn't find the blond he was looking for.

He sounded out of breath, taking the stairs at an in-human speed with no trace of working out for the past year has its cons. He reached the circle.

"Steve?" He asked and all heads turned up to look at him. Out of all of them Tasha looked broken. She turned her head as if she were feeling guilty about something; she nuzzled into Bruce's shoulders shielding herself from all the others.

"What happened?" He demanded when Birdy2 and Tony stood in front of him blocking Bucky from the others.

"Bucky..." Birdy2 said, calling him by his real name instead of some lame nickname like Birdy2.

"Where's my Stevie?" Bucky's tone was low and demanding and it scared the crap out of Sam. Sam held back Tony when he tried to make Bucky leave. Sam knew Bucky had to know the truth. He deserves to know it.

The rooftop was silent except for the crying of Wanda she kept apologising to no one in particular as Tony held her. Bucky stood there watching the love of his life in a stretcher placed on the ground.

The flowers that he bought spending half of his month's pay lay beside Steve's head. Steve's uniform was stained with red all over his torso; the abdomen alone was a deep shade of red making it obvious that he was hurt there. Bucky always warned him about that. He loses defence on his left side when he wasn't fighting with his shield.

Wanda wouldn't shut up; she cried and cried explaining how Steve got hurt. He was protecting Wanda and Tasha. It was a sudden attack, they were ambushed while returning back home.

Bucky's eyes started to water but he fought trying not to let it fall down. He couldn't believe that Steve was dead, his Stevie. He regretted not telling him about his feeling towards him.

Bucky had Steve when the world was against him. Steve had fought with half of the Avengers to prove Bucky was innocent and now he was not there anymore and that made him feel empty.

The rest of the Avengers expected Bucky to lose his mind and they were ready to drag him away from Steve, but he did nothing of that sorts. He kneeled down beside Steve and lay beside him kissing his forehead.

"I love you, punk" Bucky whispered hoping to hear Steve to reply something back to him.

He played the scene over and over again in his head. He would say "Love you, punk" and Steve would reply "Love you too, jerk" but Steve was silent this time.

"Ironic isn't it?" Bucky broke off the silence. The rest of the team's faces laced with confusion.

"The black suit and flowers" Bucky scoffed getting up dusting off the backside of his pants and waking off. He walked away from the group not bothering to say anything.

He stayed next to the coffin at the funeral; he was one of the four who lifted the coffin into the funeral place along with Tony, Sam and Natasha. He sat next to Steve, well Steve's body and nodded for acknowledging the strangers who in turn gave him a sympathetic smile.

Steve was buried with his Captain America suit, a clean one and not the one he died in. Natasha had a death glare at all times but at night everyone could hear her screams and Bruce trying to calm her down right after.

Tony was in the lab always drinking or working on something. Wanda was attached to the hip with Vision, Clint and Sam were the one feeding the Avengers and taking care of them. The Norse God and Loki, both of them came as soon as they heard.

Bucky, well he never left Steve's room staring at the bloodied uniform and his shield. Not once could he bring himself to cry. He was broken so much that nothing much mattered to him. He was living just like another useless living thing.

Everyone had something to say; even Loki spoke for a brief minute telling how much he respected Steve. Tony was drunk his every second word in a slur.

Bucky refused to speak and the others let him be. They were scared for him more than for themselves. Everyone knew how much they loved each other; Tasha always teased them about it.

Bucky did this for himself. He needed some sort of a closure and this was the closest he could get and he was grateful. He was ready to give up his life for his Stevie. He was still torn on the inside and he didn't look peaceful at all

He visited Steve's grave every year without fail, sometimes he would go there just to clear his head, sometimes to cry. After a few years he too was buried next to the super soldier. And for the first time since Steve's death he had a calming and peaceful smile on his lips.

He was finally with his Stevie...

**Author's Note:**

> I really did cry when I wrote the ending, it actually wasn't supposed to end like this but plans change I guess...


End file.
